


burnt

by sukker_sugar



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-typical swearing, Fire, Gen, Mentioned Diego Hargreeves, Slice of Life, had a good life outside of fighting and the sparrows, no beta we die like ben, scandalous ik, what if they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Klaus burst through the basement door, out of breath and half covered in soot. Five and Allison looked over at him from the dining table, the abrupt noise and heavy breathing taking them from their meal planning.“Klaus, what thefuckhappened?” Five questioned, getting up and taking a napkin, wiping down Klaus’ cheeks and shirt - which happened to be covered in soot and ash. Klaus coughed a bit again, chuckling nervously.“It’s a bit of a long story.”(Or, Klaus sets the dryer on fire)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	burnt

Klaus burst through the basement door, out of breath and half covered in soot. Five and Allison looked over at him from the dining table, the abrupt noise and heavy breathing taking them from their meal planning. 

“Klaus, what the  _ fuck _ happened?” Five questioned, getting up and taking a napkin, wiping down Klaus’ cheeks and shirt - which happened to be covered in soot and ash. Klaus coughed a bit again, chuckling nervously. 

“It’s a bit of a long story.” he said, nervously glancing towards Allison. She gave him a sort of pitied and confused look in return. Five stepped back and leaned against the table, one eyebrow raised - almost egging Klaus to tell said story. 

“Do tell?” Allison said, setting her chin in her palms and leaning her elbows on the table. Klaus sighed, sounding slightly defeated. 

“Honestly, it’s not that long. All I did was go down to move my clothes into the dryer from the wash, I started it, and it caught fire.” he explained. Allison and Five’s eye noticeably widened, their jaws quite obviously on the verge of being agape. 

“The dryer  _ what.” _ Five deadpanned, almost stuck in place. Klaus made a few gestures in the air, settling on his hands in the air fanned out. 

“I mean, it’s still on fire-” Klaus said, before getting cut off by Five pushing past him and sprint down the stairs, Allison following suit and dragging Klaus down with her. 

“Did you check the lint trap first?” Allison asked, still asking her way to the other end of the basement. 

“It shouldn’t be trapped, so no?” he replied, skidding to a halt as Allison and Five looked upon the flames. She sighed, rubbing her temple. 

“Klaus, the lint trap is not a trap for a  _ person.” _ Five said, looking around the space for a fire extinguisher. “It’s so the lint comes out of the clothing and it is extremely  _ flammable _ if you don’t empty it before you start the dryer again.” 

“Ah, well that would make sense.” he said, cocking his head a bit. 

“Klaus, are you going to help us put this out?” Allison asked, her voice muffled by the clutter she was slightly hidden by. 

“Oh,  _ yeah, _ I was gonna do that.” Klaus said, starting to look around. 

“Aha! Got it.” Five exclaimed, getting the extinguisher ready and spraying the dryer down. Allison leaned over the washer - away from the now extinguished fire - and opened the small windows above them, letting the basement air out. The three siblings sighed, relieved, once the air filtered out the pollutant. 

“What are you guys doing down here? I thought I smelled smoke.” Vanya said, peeking into the room. 

“Because you  _ did, _ Vanny.” Klaus said, turning to her with an unsure smirk. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

“Fair enough.” she settled on saying. “Well, do you want some popcorn? Diego made some just now.” 

“I think all three of us could use a snack.” Allison said, walking towards Vanya and looking back to her brothers. They nodded and went out the door and back up the stairs, sitting around the living room and shovelling popcorn in their mouths while watching TV. After a while, Klaus piped up. 

“‘I’m gonna need to buy new clothes, aren't I?”

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this as i emptied the lint trap lmaO  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
